The Spell
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: The Heroes of the League fight againts Mordred, once again. What happens when they find themselves in their teen forms in a different time? BMWW, GLHG, SMLL, FF, BCGA, HQ.
1. The Spell

**Okay, well. I was thinking of writing a story about our favorite heroes, being a teenager. [Yes, I may have thought they should suffer with homeworks and disciplinary punishments. Sometimes, It's much easier being hero than being a teenager!] I wanted it to be real-like. And so I came up with Morgaine Le Fey. She turned them into children once, so why not teenagers? And before I forget to say, there may some spelling errors. I just finished it at 6:00am so... I'm a little sleepy.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! (:**

**- Sahra (:**

* * *

**|x]x|x[x| The Spell ****|x]x|x[x|**

"Get everyone here, John." J'onn ordered.

Green Lantern nodded and left. In five minutes or least, the main members were in the Monitor Room.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"There's a huge emergency, Clark." John sighed. "Really huge."

"What's it then?" This time Wonder Woman asked.

"Remember the spell that caused you to become children?" J'onn asked Green Lantern, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

They nodded. "Yes?"

"This situation is a lot like that." J'onn explained. "Just there's one more problem."

"What's the problem?" Batman asked.

"Mordred."

"So? You guys beat him for once. You can do it again, huh?" Flash told them.

"Not that easy, Flash." J'onn cut him off. "Mordred had an accident that actually changed his whole life."

"An accident?"

"He's been under a spell by one of Morgaine Le Fey's enemies, for so long. That caused him to become a seventeen years old teenager."

"Okay, so?" Flash asked.

"He, again, sent her mother to the parallel world. Just so he can lead the world like he was about to, before."

"And how do you…?"

"…know this?" J'onn finished his sentence. "Morgaine Le Fey telepathically communicated with me this morning. I was not sure if It's a trap or not."

"So you think it is a trap?"

"I cant say anything by now. Sorry, Diana." J'onn said.

"So What are we gonna do?" Hawkgirl asked. "I wanna kick that punk's ass!"

"Count me in!" Flash said.

"We may need help."

"Call people, then."

"Alright." Green Lantern touched his communicate link. "Black Canary."

"Black Canary here. Go ahead." Black Canary's voice was heard by the others.

"Get Fire, Huntress, Green Arrow and Question. Then meet us in the Monitor Room."

"Emergency, huh?"

"Yes. Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. Gee, Black Canary out."

Green Lantern looked at the others then nodded.

"Can I have an answer?" Hawkgirl sighed.

"We're going to stop it." Superman answered.

* * *

"There he is!" Diana yelled as she was hiding behind the tree with others.

"Flash, Shayera, John; handle Mordred's little army. Diana, J'onn; distract Mordred so that Clark and I can get the kid." Batman told them.

"What about us?" Green Arrow asked.

"I wanna kick that bitch's ass!" Huntress said.

"That bitch's in the parallel world!" Dinah told her.

Suddenly, as they were arguing, Mordred's army grew up. There were like five hundred people now.

"Got the answer? Help Shayera and Flash. Now!" Batman ordered.

With the last order, everyone started to run. Diana and J'onn appeared in front of Mordred.

"You! I should have known that you will be coming." Mordred told them.

"Then it's not a surprise for you." Diana said.

J'onn, then, used his telepathical power againts him.

"You, mortal! You really think you can beat me?" Mordred told him, using her power.

Diana grabbed a huge tree then hit him with that. "You didn't know that was coming, did you?" She smirked.

"You fools! Who are you to fight againts a king?" Mordred attacked her.

Diana was about to roll her eyes but something strong, like magic, hit her. She found herself on the floor, laying down.

J'onn was still trying to fight against Mordred.

* * *

Shayera punched one more time. They got rid of about two hundred and fifty people by now.

"One more monster!" Huntress exclaimed.

"What are," Black Canary kicked one of the monsters. "they, anyway?"

"Ugh…monster?" Flash asked as he threw one of them over his shoulder.

"Explains a lot." Fire smirked.

"And Oliver gets one more!" Green Arrow threw one of his arrows at monster.

"Cover me! I'll attack with the gun." Question told Oliver.

"Alright, man!" Green Arrow took a step forward as Vic took his place behind Oliver.

* * *

"I didn't really think you were brave enough to show up, again." Mordred, the seventeen years old form, said.

"Didn't you say that the last time? And we beat you. As usual."

"I'm more powerful than ever! How exactly you think you will beat me again?"

Superman rolled his eyes. "Will the ego of his ever shut up?" He muttered.

"It had better." Batman said.

"Or we will ma-"

Mordred, before J'onn, Batman or Superman could respond, attacked them. Both heroes fell down as Green Lantern came up to help.

"Need help?"

"No." Batman answered.

"Yes!" Superman ignored him.

Batman narrowed his eyes at him which Superman, again, ignored him. Soon, all the heroes were on the floor. Diana and J'onn tried to get up but they couldn't. Mordred was just too strong. He was fighting three of them, Batman, Superman and Green Lantern now. Hawkgirl, Flash, Black Canary, Fire and Huntress were okay with Green Arrow and Question. The army was gone, thanks to them. Shayera, then, helped Diana to get up.

"I've a plan," Superman told them.

"What?" Diana questioned.

"The diamond," Superman pointed the huge, shiny diamond that behind Mordred. "Try to break it."

"How so? He's protecting it as if it's his child or something!" Shayera said.

"Distract him then." Superman said.

"It's dangerous. We don't know what that might cause. We'd better wait until we think of a better plan." Batman told them.

"We have no time!" Superman said. "He is stronger than us because of that diamond. If we destroy it, he will be powerless."

Batman stayed in silence, thinking. But the others were ready to fight.

"I think we should give a chance to Clark's plan," Helena said.

"Alright." Fire agreed.

Diana and Shayera, both, flew through Mordred. He smirked as he used his magic against them. He missed at first, both the second shot hit Shayera and she fell down. The third one found Diana and soon enough, she was on the floor with Shayera.

But it was enough for others to reach to the diamond. Superman grabbed the diamond as Mordred realized they were there. "No! Don't!" He screamed. But it was too late, Superman broke the diamond into a thousand pieces.

"What the hell is this?" Flash asked as a huge, white light appeared in the air.

"Whoa."

The light began growing up a lot more, as heroes started feeling a weird ache. Mordred screamed again, as he's turned into his old, child form. All the heroes found the floor. They were holding their stomach as they growled. Soon enough, they all fainted, laying beside one another.

* * *

"Whoa…What? What happened to the ache?" Flash touched his head. "Ouch, still hurts. Like an elephant crushed me," He muttered, looking around.

"Trust me, if an elephant crushed you, you wouldn't be alive," Shayera told him.

"Sh…Shayera?" Flash asked with wide eyes.

"Oh my…Is that you, Wally?" Shayera asked back, in disbelief.

"What happened to you?" Wally, again, asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" She said.

They both looked around. They were in somewhere like…a school. There were huge posters with a tiger on it, holding a basketball ball. There also were closets with different numbers on them. This was definitely a school. Much worse, a high school.

"No way…" Flash muttered.

"Oh, way…" Shayera muttered back.

"A mirror. I need a mirror."

Both looked at Restrooms for both gender. Flash went to the one for the Boys and Shayera went to the one for the Girls. Less then a second or two, they both came back while they were screaming.

"No way!" Shayera exclaimed.

"Oh, way! I look like…my high school form!" Flash said.

"Same here!" Shayera looked at him with horror.

"_There's no way I'm getting outta here!_"

They heard a voice from a class. Silently, they walked into the class and found Black Canary, Fire and Huntress, looking at the little mirrors.

"Dinah? Helena? Beatriz?" Shayera asked.

Girls looked at them. "Wally? Shayera? Oh, God! What happened to us?"

"We have no idea… Do you know where the others are?" Flash asked.

"No, hell. I don't even know where we are!" Dinah muttered.

"_Oh, Hera!_"

"I think, It was Diana!" Shayera told them as she got out from the class to walk into the other class that across the hall.

"Shayera! Is that you?" Diana questioned her.

"Yes, yes, it's me! Whoa, you look actually-"

"Beautiful!" Flash finished her sentence. Fire punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Fire narrowed his eyes at him. "You know what for!" She muttered.

"Um, thanks…" Diana thanked him.

"Where are the others?" Dinah asked Diana.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know where my communicate link is either."

"Oh," Everyone's hands went to their communicate links which they only touched their hair. "They're gone!"

Diana nodded. "Told you."

"Let's find the others, shall we?" Helena said as they all got out from the class.

* * *

They started walking in the courtyard. It was nice, actually. The school was empty. They thought, it was because it might be the weekend. The school was modern and huge so was the courtyard. Though, they hadn't had much time to find out what was the school like, they liked the view.

"_Screw you, Kent_."

"_Do not blame me, Wayne_."

They looked at the figures in front of them. They seemed like arguing.

"…Bruce?" Diana looked at him.

All the boys looked at her, then everyone behind her. "Diana?"

The heroes kept staring at each other for at least a minute. Somehow, they all were…teenagers. They actually thought it was nice to have their strength and body back. Because, they were stronger when they were teenagers before. It was also fun to see each other's teen forms. They were all hot, handsome and they all had perfect bodies. Even if they were teenagers now, they all looked like a hero.

As they kept staring at each other strangely, It was John who broke the silence.

"We're so screwed."


	2. The Identity

**The Spell** : High School

**Chapter:** II

_Reminder:_

_The heroes kept staring at each other for at least a minute. Somehow, they all were…teenagers. They actually thought it was nice to have their strength and body back. Because, they were stronger when they were teenagers before. It was also fun to see each other's teen forms. They were all hot, handsome and they all had perfect bodies. Even if they were teenagers now, they all looked like a hero._

_As they kept staring at each other strangely, It was John who broke the silence._

_"We're so screwed."_

"We look…different." Shayera said.

"What had just happened?" Diana asked, trying to remember their last mission.

"Mordred was there… and a diamond, a light," Flash told them what he remembered.

"The diamond," Bruce said, looking at Clark. "I told you not to touch it."

"Did not!" Clark protested.

"Oh, you did-"

"Guys!" Dinah said. "Stop arguing. It wont solve anything."

They all stared each other, again.

"What are we gonna do?" Helena asked.

"Let's just get outta here, shall we?" John suggested.

"Alright."

* * *

"This exactly looks like Gotham!" Diana told them as they were walking in a street with full of stores and people.

"Maybe just because it _is_ Gotham?" Shayera said. Diana shrugged.

After a minute or two, a couple of journalist showed up in front of them. They started taking pictures of them.

"Here's your article; _Bruce Wayne is in Gotham with his friends_!" One of them told one another.

"Alright. Take more pictures!"

"Mr. Wayne, How's school going? Are you going to lead the company in the future?"

The heroes stared at each other in disbelief. They were teens now, yet again, everyone knew Bruce Wayne?

They walked them off quickly and tried to disappear. But it was like impossible to get rid of them. The League walked into a café then got out from the café's behind door.

"They know you?" Clark asked, surprised like everyone. Bruce only shrugged in response.

"If they know me, then the Cave is still here."

"How can we go there? Taxi? Hitchhiking?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"Hitchhiking?" Shayera held back a laugh. "Have you ever tried that?"

"No...Have you?" Diana asked her.

"Nope. Just because I can fly and I dont wanna get raped."

"Good point."

"Girls..." John rolled his eyes at both women.

"Let's try our chance and make a contact with Alfred." Bruce said, ignoring them. They nodded and walked back into the café. They asked for a call and soon enough, they had the phone to call Alfred.

"Wayne Mansion. How may I help you?" Alfred's voice came from the other line."

"Alfred? It's Bruce."

"Master Bruce? May I ask why are you calling so early on Saturday?"

_Saturday, it is_. Bruce reminded himself.

"It's, um, complicated, Alfred. We need a car. Can you handle it?"

"Sure, Master Bruce. May I have the location? And excuse me for asking but, you were saying _we_?"

"Me and some friends." Bruce said. After telling him the location they were in, he hung up and looked at his teammates. "The car will be here in ten minutes."

"That soon?" Clark asked then got a nod as in reply.

"Um, how did you know the number?" Shayera asked.

"It's my _home_, why wouldn't I know the number?"

Shayera shrugged and joined everyone, sitting on a bench. They all were watching the people that walking on the street. Soon enough, the limo pulled up in front of them which made Bruce smirk.

* * *

Once they walked into the Wayne Mansion, Alfred greeted them then walked with them to the Cave.

"Want me to prepare lunch, Master Bruce?"

"No," Bruce said. "Thanks, Alfred."

"You're very welcome, sir." Alfred said as he walked off, leaving the superheroes alone.

"Cool," said Wally, looking at the walls and everything.

"Hey," John warned him. "Dont touch anything."

"So?" Dinah muttered.

"So, what?" Helena asked.

"Sooo?" Dinah repeated herself.

"So, what?" Helena repeated herself, as well.

"So-"

"Will you two cut it?" Shayera told them. "We have the discuss somethings."

"Okay, talk then." Beatriz rolled her eyes at her.

"What are we gonna do?" Oliver asked, ignoring the girl's conversation.

Everyone looked at each other, hoping one of them would answer. As usual, Bruce was the one that had an idea.

"I will make an exploratory about us and the year we are living in." Bruce turned his computer on and looked at the huge screen in front of them. Everything was the same. The password, the dark Gotham wallpaper and the pragrammes he downloaded before, when he was Batman.

He typed his name, _Bruce Wayne, _then looked at the results. The company, the parties, magazine news… There was much more like these. But there was no result about his parents' death. He looked for moree pages but again, there was not any.

"Whats wrong?" Clark asked his friend. Even though, Bruce denied that, he honestly knew that Clark was one of his closest friends. Well, one of a few.

"I cant find anything about Black Mercy. Just like…" He sighed.

"Like what?" Diana asked sincerely.

"Like it never happened."

Heroes looked at each other in horror. Was that even possible? Could his parents be alive? Clark and Diana exchanged looks. They both knew very well that his parents' death was the main fact that caused Bruce to be a hero, a protector, the Batman. If his parents were alive, though they didnt wanna believe that at all, was _he_ Batman now? They both were confused. The event was ironical. They didnt want it to be true because they didnt want _Batman_ to be gone forever. They wanted to believe it because _Bruce _was their friend and they want him to be happy. They knew raising without parents hurt him, a lot. Maybe finding out that his parents were alive would make him happier than he'd ever be?

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce took a deep breath and looked at Alfred, asking him _what_ with his ice blue eyes.

"Your mother has called. She's been worried because you didnt answer his call this afternoon. Also, she said they will be ending their holiday and be here tomarrow night. What do you want me to say?"

Everyone else also directly looked at him with wide eyes. Was it correct? Did they hear right? The mother of...Batman was calling? Just like his teammates, Bruce was blinking blankly, trying to find out what caused this.

"Sir?" Alfred looked at him, looking a little worried for him.

"I...Um...I didnt hear it. It was probably on silent profile." Bruce said, still looking at him blankly.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Uhm... They," He looked at his teammates. "will be staying here for a while. Show them their rooms?"

"Very well, sir." He walked through the doorway, waiting for others to join him.

Shayera, John, Dinah, Oliver, Bea, Vic, Wally and Helena muttered "thanks" to him then walked away behind Alfred.

Clark and Diana kept looking at Bruce, who was now looking at the screen blankly. They were trying to find out if he was okay or not.

"Bruce?" Clark told him. Bruce didnt respond, not even looked at him. "Are you okay?" Clark added.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bruce said, without looking at him.

Diana put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want some time alone?" She asked sincerely.

Bruce nodded. "I... I would like that."

Diana and Clark, again, exchanged looks.

Clark sighed. "We probably wont be sleeping at all. We still have to find out what caused this and how can we get back to norm-" Diana elbowed him lightly as she gave him a serious look.

"Of course, dont think about it now. We have lots of time. Think about your parents-" Diana, now, elbowed him harder than the first time.

"Fine, fine. Think about nothing, okay? Not even your paren-" Diana was about to elbow him again but Clark grabbed her arm gently and gave her a look, not-this-time.

"Dont listen to him, Bruce. You're the one who know yourself the best so you will know how to handle this situation." Diana squeezed her hand on his shoulder, giving a quick peck on the cheek.

Both heroes walked off, joining Alfred and others, leaving a confused Bruce behind.

* * *

Alfred showed them their rooms and went to the kitchen to prepare somethings for dinner. They had no clue how the time passed that quickly in the Mansion, still, they blamed the stress.

By what Alfred had shown them, Shayera and Diana were sharing a room. Dinah, Helena and Beatriz were sharing a large one. Oliver, Vic and Wally were sharing another large room that next to girl's large room. Clark had a room alone, he was the lucky one.

Diana lay on the bed, thinking about the things that happened during the day. Shayera had found a canvas and paints in the basement. As she was drawing somethings, Diana asked her. "Where have you found them?"

"In the basement."

"What were you thinking when you got there?" Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Shayera shrugged. "I was pretty bored listening to Alfred's speech about the house rules, blah blah blah. So when they were going ahead, I went to the upstairs on my left and found myself in the basement."

Diana laughed and shook her head. "I would be surprised if you would have followed them."

"I know right? Doesnt sound like me."

Diana grinned and stared at Shayera. "I kind of have gotten used to your new look."

"Right back at you."

* * *

"I. Fell. In. Love. With. This. Mansion!" Helena exclaimed as quiet as she could.

"Whatever," Dinah rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you are _not_ in love with?"

"Lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"Bananas!"

"...Whats wrong with bananas?" Dinah asked her, raising her eyebrows.

"I just dont like them." Helena shrugged.

Beatriz turned the TV on and started to listen to the news. "Girls! Be quiet."

"Fine, fine..."

"Hey girls!" Wally walked into the room.

"Havent anyone taught you to knock on the door?" Dinah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... What's up?" He asked, sitting on Bea's bed.

"Nothing much, babe. Just listening to the news if you guys excuse me."

"Stop bitching, B. We're shutting up, happy now?" Helena told her.

"Oh, I am."

* * *

"Man, what do you think about his parents?" Oliver asked, resting his head on the pillow.

"Well, up to Alfred's informations, they are alive. That must have been hard for him," Vic answered.

Oliver sighed. "They'll be here tomarrow. You think he will be able to face them?"

"Good question."

"Hope he will be."

"Hope we will get rid of this damned situation and get back." Vic leaned back.

"That's a better idea."

"I know."

* * *

Bruce kept looking at the screen in front of him. Since Diana and Clark had gone after his other teammates, he had been seeking more information about his parents. Considering the happiness on their faces on the picture he had just found out, they got along well.

The only thing that was bothering him, besides the thing about his parents, they were going to the _school_. They had to wear uniforms, they had to attend to the classes, they had to get high marks as if they didnt have enough trouble already.

Still, he didnt get it. By an accident, they went back on time. They became teenagers, again. But what did it have to do with his parents? Why them? Why only him? But not others?

_Others_.

Bruce had only sought about _himself_. There could have been differences in other's new life.

Bruce typed the first name he could have thought of, _Diana Prince_. Once he saw the results, he was not surprised. Everything was the same as he thought of. She was a normal teenager, going to school. There were two different things. One, she was one of Bruce's closest friends. He looked at the pictures that includes her, himself, Clark, Shayera and others, wearing uniforms. Two, she had a famous mother, _Hippolyta Prince_. Hippolyta was a very famous fashion designer. It actually surprised him a little. She had a famous mother, yet again, she wasnt interested in fame.

He, then, typed another name, _Clark Kent_. Clark was his close friend, too. He was living in a large apartment floor with his parents. He was going to the same school with him and others. The next article about Clark didnt surprise him. _Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, hanging out in The Griffin Bar_! He sighed, since when the four of them started _hanging out_ together?

He typed _Shayera Hol_ now. She seemed like a good student by the results. Her marks were as good as her relationship with _Oliver Queen_. Oliver? That surprised him. What about John? What about Dinah?

He continued to read and seek more. By result to result, everything seemed like fine. Helena, Shayera, Beatriz and Vic were good students. Oliver and him were the Casanovas. John, Diana and Clark were normal boys who liked to join in social groups.

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"The dinner is ready. I've called your friends already. Will you be joining?"

Bruce was about to say no. He didnt want everyone to pity him because of what happened. But he also wanted to share the news he had just found out. "Yes, I will."

* * *

"Alfred," Diana muttered after taking a bite of her chocolate cake. "This is amazing."

"Thank you, Miss Diana." He gave her a warm smile. She couldnt help but wonder, _how did he know my name?_

"We thank _you_. The pizza was great as well," Shayera grinned. Alfred gave another warm smile in response then turned to Bruce.

"Is there anything you want me to bring, sir?"

"No, thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and went to the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared, Bruce turned and gave them a serious look. "We need to talk."

"Okay. Let's talk," John said.

"Since you left, I've been seeking. About us."

"What have you found?" Helena asked.

"About you," Bruce began telling them what he had found out about Helena. "This might sound surprising but you are a good student and very popular in school along with Vic."

"Oh, really?" Helena asked in disbelief. "Me and high marks?"

"Well, I always had high marks. But popular? I dont think so," Vic smiled.

"You're also in the Chess Team."

"Cool, I love that game."

"John," Bruce looked at him, ignoring unnecessary conversations. "You're in school's basketball team with Clark."

John gave a high five to Clark.

"You, Clark, are living with your parents in an apartment." Clark smiled at that.

"What about me?" Dinah asked.

"You're designing school's volleyball and basketball uniforms, best friends with Helena and one of the popular girls along with Beatriz," Bruce explained quickly.

"Me? Me? Me?" Wally asked, getting impatient.

"You're in the dance team," Bruce smirked at that.

"Da...Dance team?"

"Aw, love. I wanna see your moves!" Bea grinned.

"Diana," Bruce told her. "You're pretty famous by your mother mother, Hippolyta Prince, the fashion designer."

Diana felt like choking, Shayera petted her back. "Whoa, girl."

"Fashion designer?"

Everyone in the table began chuckling as they imagined the Queen of Themyscira being a fashion designer. Diana glared at them.

Bruce nodded, holding back a smirk. "Also, you, Clark, Lois and me get along well."

"We do?" Clark questioned him.

"That's what the magazines said."

"Never believe what you read," Oliver told them.

"You believe in vampires." Dinah rolled her eyes.

"They are real!" He whispered.

"Just because you _read_ Twilight? No, sweetie. They are not."

Oliver rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So what are we gonna do about it? Since we couldnt any way to get back." John said.

"We're going to go to the high school."


	3. The Meeting

**The Spell**: Parents

**Chapter**: III

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! (:_

* * *

_Reminder:_

"_So what are we gonna do about it? Since we couldnt find any way to get back." John said._

_"We're going to go to the high school."_

"You've gotta be kidding!" Shayera said with a laugh. Bruce didn't even look at her to prove that he was not kidding. Shayera, then, looked at him with a serious expression. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, he is." John gulped.

"Why? Cant we just-"

"No, we cant." Bruce cut her off. "We _must_ try hard not to get attention. And since the media know us, we have to act like normal... people."

"Wait a minute," Clark said. "You want _us_ to play along with _you_?"

Bruce shrugged in response. "No, I don't _want_ you to play along with me. I'm just telling you what you _have to _do."

"And how exactly we're gonna do that?"

"Easy. Starting on Monday, we're gonna go to the school. Then, as for what media says, we will be attending to the parties and special events."

"Awesome! I havent been to any special events!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"I wonder why…" Helena muttered.

"Hey! I heard that."

* * *

"Goodnight, Alfred. It was a great night." Shayera told him.

"Yes, thank you for the dinner." Diana added.

"No problem, Miss. Goodnight."

"He's such a sweetheart!" Dinah whispered to Helena.

"I know right?" Helena smiled as all the women walked into their rooms.

"Master Bruce, will you get rest at least for tonight?" Alfred asked.

"You know the answer, Alfred. So why wasting time by asking?" Bruce told him as he walked into the Cave.

Alfred sighed. "Dont blame the old man for trying his chance."

* * *

Bruce was working on his computer once again. He hadnt slept in three days, before. Still, he was feeling okay enough to work.

And he wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep because he needed energy as a human. He wanted to sleep because he didnt want to spend his time, thinking about his parents.

But he couldnt.

He couldnt sleep at all. Maybe it was because of his chair? But he has been sleeping on it way before. _Damn this situation_, he thought. He hated being useless. He hated being only Bruce Wayne, not being able to be Batman. Being Batman was his whole life, apart from Bruce's. It was the only thing that actually kept Bruce alive, made him forget, force him to fight againts evil. The reason that-

"Bruce?"

He turned around quickly and saw Diana; standing by the doorway, looking at him. Has she been watching him?

"Oh... Sorry. I didnt wanna disturb."

"You didnt." He said and looked at her, asking her what was she doing here with his ice blue eyes.

"Before you ask what I'm doing here, just know that; Alfred forced me to do this."

Bruce held back a smirk. _That old man always tries his chance_. "Alfred forced an Amazon to tell a human to sleep?"

Diana rolled her eyes. _Men...They never change, _she thought_. "_First of all, Alfred forced me by using the chocolate cake-"

"He will give you a chocolate cake if you tell me to sleep?" A small smirk was playing on Bruce's lips.

"He will _cook_ for me. Anything I want, though. As for the cake, he will make it by himself!" Diana giggled like an excited child, waiting for her christmas gift.

Bruce smirked. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh, right," Diana muttered. "Second of all; No one, even you, can force an Amazon."

"Right."

"I am serious." Diana sighed.

"So am I."

"The last of all, you're not just a human and you know that."

It was Bruce's time to sigh. "I am and you know that."

"Ugh, have I ever told you that you're damn stubborn?"

"Language, Princess." Bruce smirked again.

"Sleep."

"Not feeling asleep."

"Get rest."

"Not tired."

"Go to bed."

"With you?" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"It's nearly one in the morning, Bruce!"

"I'm not tired."

"You are, but you're too stubborn to admit it! Tomarrow is the big day for you."

"How so?"

"Your parents will be coming."

"I wont go to sleep, Diana." Bruce sighed.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

As soon as she left, Bruce stopped holding back his laugh. He loved pissing her off.

But she was right at one point; he needed sleep.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Gotham City. Alfred was up already, preparing somethings for breakfast. Though, It was one o'clock in afternoon. Alfred, still cooking an omellette, wondered why Bruce wasnt awake by now. He usually was the one who woke up first. Apart from Bruce's sleeping habits, none of his visitors woke up. _They're probably tired_, Alfred thought.

Alfred was a morning person. He hated wasting his time by sleeping. But there was another reason that he couldnt sleep.

Thomas and Martha Wayne were coming.

He wanted everything to be perfect. Bruce's _new_ friends, Mister Vic, Mister Oliver, Miss Helena, Miss Dinah and Mister John, will be staying too. Alfred wasnt sure if the Wayne Family would be happy for that.

Once he put the omelette on a plate, the telephone rang. He ran to the phone and grabbed it. "Hello, You've called the Wayne Mansion."

"_Alfred?_"

"Yes, sir. Who am I talking to?"

"_It's John. John Jones_."

"Mister John! Master Bruce will be happy to see you."

"_That's actually why I'm calling for, Alfred. Is Bruce there?"_

"No, sir. He's sleepi-"

"Who's that, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he walked into the living room.

"Mister John is calling, sir."

_John?_ Bruce thought as he reached out for the phone. He shot a glare at Alfred, causing him to smile and leave.

_"Bruce?"_

"Yes?"

_"It's J'onn."_

"J'onn?" He thought about the name. _J'onn...J'onn...J'onn... _"J'onn!"

_"Finally, my friend."_

"Where are you?"

_"In a school."_

"That school! Can you come here as soon as possible?"

_"I think so. Can I have the location?"_

Bruce gave the location quickly.

_"Thank you. I will meet you there."_

"Hurry up."

Then he hung up. How could he forget him?

* * *

"Morning sunshine!"

Diana opened her eyes into the full of sunshine. "Morning to you, too."

"Did you sleep well?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, I did. What about you?"

"Yup, these beds are comfy."

Diana let out a laugh as she looked at her red-haired friend. "Glad you did."

"Pssh, get up! Alfred cooked the omelette, I think. I dont wanna miss it!" Shayera pulled her arm and got her up. Then pushed Diana through the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

* * *

"Alright. But what about us?"

"Diana," said Bruce as he took a sip from his orange juice. "Take Shayera, Dinah and Helena to the shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping."

"Why?"

"What will you be wearing after the school?"

"Um..."

"Just as I thought." Bruce smirked.

"Dont do that..." Diana muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Smirk like that!"

"I am not."

"Liar."

"GUYS!" Wally rolled his eyes, causing Bruce and Diana to turn and look at him. "Cut it."

Bruce shot him a Batglare. "Or keep talking..." Wally said as he gulped.

"J'onn," Bruce told them. "Will be here."

"Who?" Most of the Heroes asked at the same time.

"J'onn J'onnz!"

"Oh!" Wally said. "Why did we forget J'onn? Where's he?"

"Appearently someone caused us to forget him," Bruce explained. "He will be here soon," He added. "But first, you all need to get yourselves new clothes."

Girls, except Diana and Shayera, started to giggle. Beside them, girls loved shopping. But somehow, Diana and Shayera hated it. "Fine..." They muttered as thet got up.

"Alfred," Bruce called out for him. "I want you to take girls to the shopping."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I like the blue top," Shayera answered after a long time.

Diana looked at between blue top and green top. "Hate this."

"So do I but as he said, we have to get some clothes."

"Girls!" Helena exclaimed. "Look what I've found!" She showed her new colorful skirt. "Good, huh?"

"I love it!" Dinah smirked. "But I like my dress a lot more," She added, holding a purple dress.

"Can we get out of here...?" Diana suggested with hope in her voice.

Shayera nodded in response. "Please!"

Helena and Dinah sighed, knowing arguing with them would get them hurt. "Alright."

* * *

It sky was much darker now.

The League was in the Mansion, including J'onn.

"So you found yourself in the school?" Clark asked the third time.

J'onn nodded. "Yes, and It took me a while to remember where I was and where I should go."

Diana placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry that we...forgot you there."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Diana. It wasnt your fault neither anyone's."

"So what did you do?" Shayera asked.

"I slept in the school," J'onn answered. "But when I remembered you, I've thought about calling The Wayne Mansion."

Bruce nodded. "We have one more problem, though."

"Your parents," Dinah told him.

Bruce, again, nodded. "Yes."

"Arent you excited about it?" Diana asked him.

Bruce shrugged. "I am. But it feels like a dream. I still dont...cant believe that it's real."

"Is it?" Clark questioned, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, we are living it. But what if we're living in a dream?"

"Stop confusing me," Shayera muttered.

"I'm not trying to," Clark said. "I'm just curious," He added.

"Well, we can discuss it later," Helena said. "Miss and Mister Wayne will be here soon."

"Yes," Diana nodded. "We always talk about work."

"Are you complaining? You of all people?" Clark asked her with humour.

"Not that I'm complaining, It's just-"

"You're complaining."

"You know... If I had my strength I would-"

Before Diana could finish her sentence, they all heard the bell. They all hurried up to the upstairs in worry. There was no way they could be here. They were early.

Girls quickly ran into their rooms and changed her dresses.

Shayera helped Diana to zip her black dress just as Helena helped Dinah.

They all met in front of the upstairs.

"Ready, Master?" Alfred questioned him then everyone.

Bruce nodded quickly. He was excited at the moment. He was going to see _his_ parents!

_I hope,_ Bruce thought. _It will be a good night_.

And Alfred opened the door...


End file.
